La Noche En Que
by kitty15-Black
Summary: semi basado en el quinto libro se trata de mi personaje favorito ya veran quien es ;) lean y dejen muxxxos reviews porfis i need them :P:P:P:P:P es de un Sólo capitulillo no les cueta nada entrar y leer :D:D:D:


si no han leido el quinto libro "Harry Potter and the order of ..." NO LEAN, todo lo que contiene este fic esta basado en el 5° libro peri apesar de mis advertencias quieren seguier leyendo lean....  
  
  
  
Autora: kitty_15black  
  
summary: ¿que sucedio aquél día, en el que lleque a tu casa? era un día lluvioso aún lo recuerdo gracias por todo  
  
LA NOCHE EN QUE LLEGUE.....  
  
  
  
todo estaba oscuro, sentí miedo ¿que haría ahora?, no se me ocurrió nada que hacer, empezé a caminar bajo la fría lluvia, estaba empapado, me costaba caminar a causa de la espesa lluvia, primero caminé en círculos, mi casa estaba de lejos de todo, no tenía donde ir, no tenía con quien quedarme, ningún familiar...   
  
Después de mucho caminar llegue a una plaza muggle y me pregunte como había llegado hasta ahí, es decir, yo vivía muy lejos de cualquier persona no mágica, quizás cuanto había caminado ahora que lo pienso me duelen mucho las piernas, no me dolían tanto desde que ...  
  
_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._flash back_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._   
  
Eran las 8:30 pm estabamos los 3 reunidos, moony ya se había ido, él no sabía lo que estabamos a punto de hacer, por suerte porque o sino nos hubiese retado ya que transformarse en animago es realmente díficil y si algo llegase a salir mal, estaríamos fritos, es decir no volveriamos a ser los mismos, pero mejor no pensar que algo puede salir mal porque... eso sólo atrae problemas...  
  
Estabamos en el baño de los prefectos, moony no había dado la contraseña para entrar, pero él no sabe que estabamos aquí, no nos habría dejado. Estamos sentados en círculo, yo estoy muy nervioso, no se que hacer pero Peter habla  
  
Peter: creo que deberíamos empezar ahora   
  
pero ninguno de nosotros quería ser el primero y Peter lo sabía por eso volvió a hablar   
  
Peter: y si lo hacemos los 3 al mismo tiempo  
  
estuvimos de acuerdo empezamos a contar 1, 2, 3 y al cabo de unos minutos nos miramos, nos habíamos transformado en animales, intenté hablar pero no pude, luego me dí cuenta de que podiamos comunicarnos mentalmente y los tres coincidimos en que ahora iriamos a ver a moony, la sorpresa que se llevaría todo iba a ser genial.  
  
al llegar Peter tocó el sauce boxeador y pudimos pasar sin ningún problema, estamos adentro veo a moony, en sus ojos de licántropo noto su sorpresa, nos ha reconocido, hemos cambiado nuestra forma pero no nuestros ojos ni lo que somos por dentro, nos comunicamos con moony todo esto es icreíble el esta realmente feliz y dice que mañana nos llegará un reto ya que ahora no puede, esta demasiado contento, dice que jamás pensó que hariamos algo así por el...  
  
ya han pasado muchas horas desde que llegamos, debemos irnos, dormiremos aunque sea un par de horas, moony también está cansado, llegamos al final del túnel, salimos y nos transformamos en personas de nuevo y corremos hacía el castillo, no valla a ser que alguien nos vea, no se nos ocurrió traer la capa invisible, al entrar al castillo tratamos de no hacer ruido, podriamos despertar a alguien o peor aún a Filch, llegamos a la pieza, estoy realmente cansado y adolorido como para poner me mi pijama, pero el dolor no se compara con la felicidad que me dió ver a moony tan feliz...  
  
  
  
_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._ fin del flash back_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._  
  
Que feliz me había sentido ese día, era cuando tenía 15 años, nos esforzamos tanto por ayudar a moony que lo habíamos logrado, estabamos tan orgullosos por todo que no nos dimos hasta que llegamos a acostarnos todo el dolor que sentimos, no es nada fácil cambiar totalmente la forma de tu cuerpo, pero lo habíamos logrado, después de la primera vez ya no duele absolutamente nada, por suerte, esa mañana moony hizo que le explicaramos como lo habiamos logrado, y nos dijo que podriamos haber muerto, pero no lo hicimos y estoy feliz por eso.  
  
Sigue lloviendo, llueve como si se fuese a caer el cielo y eso que es verano, esto es realmente extraño, pero eso no importa ahora, no tengo donde ir ¿que haré?, derrepente siento habre ¿como no habría de sentirla si no he comido desde el almuerzo?, me levanto de la banca en la que me había sentado mientras recordaba ese glorioso día en que nos convertimos...  
  
Algo me impulsa a seguir caminando, este lugar, siento que he estado aquí antes, miro las tiendas, las calles y el suelo, ya me acuerdo vinimos aquí el verano pasado queda cerca de su casa, tal vez pueda pasar el resto del verano allí.   
  
Por suerte su casa no queda tan lejos, sólo queda en el tope de la colina, es una mansión, y los patios son hermosos, pero eso no importa ahora, debo apurarme antes de que pesque un resfriado, empiezo a correr colina arriba, llego hasta arriba y muevo la escalera que se encontraba al lado (yo sabía que estaba ahí porque me contó que la utilizaba para salir cuando estaba castigado...  
  
  
  
subi por la escalera, pero ahora ¿qué debo hacer? ya sé...  
  
Empezé a golpear suavemente la ventana, veo que se prende una luz, veo su fina silueta acercarse hacia aca, abre la cortina y me ve a través de sus lentes dedondos, al verme empapado abre la ventana rápidamente para que yo entre, y así lo hice.  
  
Antes de preguntarme cualquier cosa me mira, y ve como mis cabellos mojan mas mi ropa y me pasa algo de ropa seca, y me dice que me vas a traer algo de comer, y se va, no me da tiempo de decir nada ni siquiera gracias, es mi mejor amigo pero de todas maneras jamás se me ocurrió pensar que me iba a mirar con cara de tristeza como si supiera todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, y que me iba a aceptar como si le hubiese avisado que iba a ir a su casa cualquiera de estos días, me visto rapidamente y me seco el pelo con un hechizo, luego prongs vuelve y me abraza, como si supiera todo pero eso es imposible nunca que le he dicho nada acerca de mi familia... después de un rato me pasa el plato de fideos (que rico....) y me lo como, cuando termino me dice:  
  
prongs: ¿que ha sucedido?   
  
yo respondo: me escape de mi casa y no tenía donde...- no me deja terminar me interrumpe  
  
prongs: no te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras mañana hablare con mis padres y ellos de seguro te aceptaran como un Potter más- esto último me lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
yo: muchas gracias por todo amigo   
  
prongs: no te preocupes, a demás ¿para que estan los amigos? si no es para ayudarse entre si, por cierto voy a buscar una sabanas para que puedas dormir en la cama (n/a: la pieza tiene dos camas iguales ambas MUY grandes :p)  
  
yo: yo te acompaño   
  
y así nos fuimos a buscar las sabanas, mientras las buscabamos me di cuenta de que prongs no se demoró nada en abrirme la ventana y le pregunto porque y me responde que:  
  
- no tenía sueño y no podía dormir, tenía el presentimiento que algo malo podía suceder, y  
  
¿como es eso de que te escapaste?  
  
bueno eso y le empiezo a contar...  
  
_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._flash back_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._  
  
Estabamos sentados tomando té en el la casa Black cuando salio el tema de   
  
voldemort  
  
Sra Black: hijo, ¿cuando vas a recibir la marca?  
  
yo: nunca   
  
Sr Black: la vas a recibir en poco tiempo, ya has cumplido los 16 y esa es la EDAD para recibir la marca y tu no seras el único Black que no la recebirá, todos la hemos recibido e incluso tu hermano la recibirá  
  
yo: bueno pero yo NO, yo creo que los hijos de las personas no magicas también tienen derecho a saber sobre la mágia-   
  
Sr Black: que HAS DICHO???? COMO TE ATREVES- el Sr Black lo golpeo muy fuerte y le empezó a sangrar la nariz   
  
yo: no me importa lo que digas, yo no VOY a SEGUIR A ESE IMBESIL DE VOLDEMORT Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE USTEDES, LOS ODIO Y PARA QUE SEPAN VOY A LUCHAR HASTA EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE CONTRA ESE IDIOTA - sali corriendo a mi pieza oredené todas mis cosas y las baje por la ventana de mi pieza y empezé a correr bajo la lluvia....  
  
_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._fin del flash back_.-+*+-.__.-+*+-.__.-+*+-._  
  
oh eso me recuerda *accio baúl*- al cabo de un rato en la habitación estaba el baúl de Sirius   
  
prongs: lo siento tanto Padfoot-  
  
yo: no lo sientas, realmente nunca los quise ni nunca me quisieron, así que no importa tanto lo que les valla a suceder ahora.- mire hacia otro lado no quería que mi amigo viese las lágrimas en mis ojos, es decir, no los quiero pero después de todo eran mi familia...- creo que deberíamos dormir ya debe estar por amanecer-  
  
prongs: si tienes razón buenas noches Sirius  
  
yo: buenas noches, eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabias?  
  
prongs: y tu el mio  
  
con eso nos dormimos, al día siguiente hablamos con sus padres y ellos me aceptaron con mucho gusto, a la familia Potter les debo mi vida y nunca haría nada contra ninguno de ellos, los quiero más que a mi propia familia  
  
  
  
  
  
...A LA CASA DE LOS POTTER  
  
holaaa  
  
espero que les halla gustado dejen reviews es muy simple sólo tienen que apretar el botoncito azul que esta ahí abajo :P se los agredeceria muchisimo!!!!!  
  
perdon por las faltas de horto grafía ::D:D:D:D:D  
  
se despide atte   
  
kitty15_Black 


End file.
